Geniuses or Genii
by Hazelhex
Summary: Cassidy and Zahrah have managed to build a machine that can take them into fictional worlds. What better way to test it out than on a few childhood movies?


"Look, it's one genius, two geniuses!"

"How can it be? It's one cactus and two cacti, therefore it's one genius, two genii!"

"Genii is the plural of genie, everyone knows that. Geniuses is the plural of genius."

"Genii is the plural of genie and genius!"

"No, it's not!"

"It is!"

"Is not!"

"Well, whichever it is we are it."

"Obviously. But we are definitely geniuses and not genii. I mean, you don't see me granting any wishes!"

"Oh, shut up. The point is, now that we have created a machine that can take us into any fictional universe ... what are we going to do now?"

"Go into a fictional universe?"

"Well, _yes_. But which one?"

"Much as I loathe to admit this, you have brought up a good point. Harry Potter?"

"Discworld?"

"Artemis Fowl?"

"Good Omens?"

"Because going into a book about the apocalypse is such a good idea."

"How about a Disney film then? They are all pretty tame, really, so we can use them to get used to living in a fictional world."

"Yeah, really tame. You know, apart from, oh, I don't know ... the villains!

"The villains are meant to scare children. We are not children. We are teenagers. We'll be fine!"

"It's not the being scared that I'm worried about. It's the being ripped limb from limb!"

"Oh, please. No-one dies in Disney movies."

"What about Bambi's mum? And Mufasa? And Ray?"

"Exceptions to the general rule."

"Trust me, Disney villains are dangerous! That's what makes them so awesome."

"The villains are nowhere near as awesome as the good guys."

"They are far more awesome!"

"No, they're not!"

"Are so!"

"Aren't. Anyway, so are we agreed? We will go to a Disney film?"

"Sure. But I'm going to prove the villains are better!"

"That's impossible."

"Is not! I'll help them beat the heroes. Then you'll _have_ to believe me!"

"There's no way you're beating me, even if I have to save the heroes myself."

"Right! You can work for the heroes and I'll work for the villains!"

"Fine! And I'll win!"

"No way! I'm going to beat you so hard that you'll turn into a Bludger!"

"Oh, bring it _on_!"

* * *

><p>Zahrah dug through her DVD collection, pulling out any Disney films she saw and putting them on one side.<p>

"Just choose Aladdin or the Lion King or whatever," said Cassidy, upside-down on the couch.

Zahrah pulled a face, "Just because you're fine with experience any old movie doesn't mean I am. We have to consider our options carefully and choose accordingly. Genii do not rush into things."

"You mean geniuses, of course, but otherwise your statement is valid. But hurry up a bit."

"You're not going to be much use to the villains if you're going to be so impatient," Zahrah commented as she located the last DVD, "and I'm done."

"Finally!" Cassidy flipped the right way up and walked over Zahrah, who was sitting on the floor next to a large pile of DVD cases. "Well, you can get rid of all the sequels right away. Just because I'm willing to be animated doesn't mean I'm willing to be _badly_ animated."

"Okay," Zahrah shrugged, separating the Disney sequels from the rest of the heap.

"Not Snow White or the Aristocats. Not Alice in Wonderland. Not Lady and the Tramp or 101 Dalmatians. Not Black Cauldron or Bambi. Not Pocahontas-"

"Why not?" Zahrah interrupted.

"Pocahontas is awful."

"No, it's not."

"It is and, even if you like it, we're not going to a film that we don't both agree on."

"Fine," Zahrah sighed, tossing _Pocahontas_ onto the 'rejected' pile.

"Right. Not Tarzan. Are they are any DVDs you haven't got?"

"I haven't got Pinocchio, Atlantis or Lilo and Stitch. I think there are a couple of others as well but I can't remember."

"Ok, that's about it then. How many does that leave?"

Zahrah counted quickly, "Nineteen."

"Well, we might as well make it an even twenty. You can pick one of the ones I don't want, I guess," Cassidy shrugged carelessly.

Zahrah chuckled, "So kind of you to allow me."

* * *

><p><em>Note: If any of the movies in the 'rejected' pile are ones that you desparately adore then please review and tell me so that Zahrah can speak up for them.<em>

_Thank you._


End file.
